


holidays with you

by leviadrache



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviadrache/pseuds/leviadrache
Summary: Jun worries about getting a present for Hiyori before he leaves for the holiday break. But much to Jun's dismay, it seems that just as expected, Hiyori worries about nothing.(secret santa for twitter user @starbuiidstrike)





	holidays with you

**Author's Note:**

> written as secret santa for twitter user @starbuiidstrike, happy holidays, i hope you have a great time!!
> 
> big shout out and thanks to my cute friend miles (@mahoutsukais on twitter) for editing this for me!!

Hiyori was the type of person who never seemed to be able to shut up about himself. It was hard not to notice his fondness for talking, just for the sake of talking. It was a sort of basic truth Jun couldn’t get behind. Though they spent enough time together that Jun could think up various reasons why Hiyori did so.

First of all, there was the fact that Hiyori loved to be heard. When he spoke, he wanted the whole room, if not everyone in the building, to hear his genius. Preferably he'd want the whole world to hear, but (fortunately) that wasn't exactly realistic. Although, from time to time, Jun did believe Hiyori's voice was loud enough for that. (“ _But we're working on it, right, Jun-kun? Everyone should hear my voice._ ”)

Then there was the fact Hiyori just enjoyed listening to himself. Be it about the shape of a particularly interesting looking cloud, Nagisa's new hairstyle, or an analysis of Eden's last performance, Hiyori could turn it into a hour long monologue. Jun wasn't sure if that was an admirable skill, but considering he wasn't particularly chatty himself, it was often easy to lean back and let Hiyori talk until he got tired. It would perhaps easier to deal with him by just agreeing to everything he said, and being only human, Jun gave into that temptation sometimes, which was usually met with irritation from Hiyori's side and a worried comment or two. (“ _Jun-kun, Jun-kun, Jun-kun!! You didn't lose your voice, did you_?“)

For the most part though, they were a quarreling duo: never reaching agreement. Or well, Jun believed for the most part that Hiyori didn't care enough to listen to what he had to say. But that was fine with Jun. He was aware that he was just the side attraction, a pillar to keep Hiyori up when he needed someone. (Which was, according to Hiyori, never.) (“ _Thank you for the concern, Jun-kun, but it isn’t needed at all_.”)

So now, someone please explain to Jun why he was picking out presents for that idiot who would never shut up about himself.

It started with a feeling of obligation. With Hiyori’s big love for shopping, he would definitely get some sort of present for Jun. Which meant that if Jun didn’t have a present ready, it would make him look like a fool and give Hiyori a perfect reason to whine around the whole weekend.

But, after spending a while just going from one shop to the other looking for something that stupid rich boy didn’t have yet, Jun slowly had to admit that, in some part, he was doing this for himself too. It was fun to imagine Hiyori’s surprised expression if Jun suddenly showed up with a present. While they were friendly with each other even outside of work, Jun was always hesitant to call them friends. They were members of the same unit, shared a room, and were apparently hiding a pet in the dorm together. But friends? Jun wasn’t sure about that.

They weren’t going to spend the holiday together anyway, since Jun was sure Hiyori had enough to do as heir of the Tomoe family. So, even if Jun picked a present, he wouldn’t know when to give it to Hiyori.

Ah, even when Ohii-san wasn't there, dealing with him really was a pain.

\---

“Someone here looks grumpy today!” Lifting Bloody Mary’s paws up to hold them in the direction of Jun’s bed, Hiyori made a thoughtful noise. “Hmmm, who might it be, I wonder?”

“Ohii-san, please? I’m trying to do homework.”

“That’s a weak excuse, Jun-kun!” Hiyori exclaimed, carefully dropping their dog to sit on Jun’s chest before he spun around, jumping from one foot to the other. “You never do your homework on your bed so late in the evening! Jun-kun is a good boy and finishes everything early. Ah, you’re really an admirable student, aren’t you?”

“I’m just doing what’s required of us? Actually, you should attend classes more often too. Maybe you’ll be less impressed by me doing the normal amount of effort anyone should put in their education.”

“Ughhh, Jun-kun!! So noisy! Don’t talk like that to me in front of our child!” Jun was convinced the dog couldn’t possibly understand what they were talking about, but at that, it growled and bared its teeth. “See? She doesn’t like your tone either!”

“It’s just a dog...” Jun placed his hand on the top of the dog’s head to reassure it. “It doesn’t really understand what we say, you know that, right?”

“ _She_ is a very smart lady,” sitting down on the side of Jun’s bed, Hiyori didn’t even try to be considerate, so he was half sitting on Jun too. “And you worried her! Just tell us what’s up.”

“There’s nothing up,” Jun said then, turning to lay on his side the wall and not Hiyori. “Shouldn’t you start packing your things though? You’re heading home to spend Christmas with your family, aren’t you? Or do you plan to leave it all to the last minute to so you can make me help you out?”

“That’s totally not it!! Jun-kun is so harsh with his words! Bloody Mary, what did we do wrong?” Pulling the dog back to his arms, Hiyori moved to lay on the now free side of Jun’s bed. He huffed a bit, but then stayed there in complete silence. It was rather irritating considering that Hiyori, regardless of circumstances and such, always had something to say. He was just the type of person that couldn’t possibly stay still.

It was annoying at times, frustrating, and very often just a bother, but Jun had taken a liking to it sooner than he would like to admit. Hiyori was just Hiyori, this honest, good-for-nothing type that would do whatever he wanted. Jun admired that. There were many people in this world that would try to hide their true intentions and such to reach their goals. It was the way of the world.

And yet, Hiyori just stayed as Hiyori.

His breath tickled in Jun’s neck and it seemed as if Bloody Mary was growing impatient with this situation too. Not that the closeness really bothered Jun. He was used to Hiyori being touchy and knew that rich kid didn’t really seem to acknowledge other people’s personal space. Well, this was one of Hiyori’s games anyway, so Jun knew it would be for the best to stay patient until his princess grew tired of it, which most likely will not take too -

“Jun-kun!! Pay attention to us!”

See?

Poking Jun’s back, Hiyori was suddenly very insistent again. Not that mood swings were anything unexpected when dealing with him.

“Weren’t you the one who suddenly got all silent? I thought you fell asleep or something?”

“Jun-kun! Me? Sleeping in your bed? That’s scandalous!! As idols, we have to protect our perfect image, so we couldn’t have this happening! Though I do see that being as appealing as I am, you might be tempted for some -”

“That’s enough!”

“Haha, you’re all flustered now! Don’t you think I’m a fine Hiyori?”

Turning around to face his annoying princess, Jun tried his best to glare at him. “I think you’re a fine _idiot_.”

“Ah, did you hear that, Bloody Mary? Some commoner here sure has bad manners. Can we really allow this?” Hiyori gave Jun a amused smile and, despite his words, moved closer to the other, so that they’d be touching if it wasn’t for Bloody Mary sitting in the middle of them. It seemed that she was quite comfortable on the bed though, because the little dog was already fast asleep. Jun always told Hiyori to stop spoiling the little thing or it will turn lazy, but she was cute, so for once Jun honestly couldn’t complain. “I’m not even leaving for the holiday and yet Jun-kun got so mean.”

“Well, maybe if you would stop being so troublesome, I’d be - huh? Wait what?” Jun blinked. “You aren’t leaving?”

“Nooope,” Hiyori was the one glaring now, looking at Jun like he couldn’t believe this conversation as he poked his nose. “What? Do you want me to leave?”

Jun growled, reaching out to squeeze Hiyori’s cheeks. “Stupid Ohii-san.”

“Ohh? Does this mean you don’t want me to leave? How bold!” Grinning, Hiyori pulled Jun into a hug, happy about whatever success he was just feeling. “Would you miss me if I left for the holiday?”

“Hnng, you’re hugging me too tightly! At least take poor Bloody Mary between us into consideration.”

“So? Would you?”

Hiyori gave Jun a bright grin before he carefully lifted Bloody Mary up and got up from the bed to carry her to his own. Once he made sure she was comfortable enough, he immediately made his way back to Jun’s bed. Soon enough, he had his arms wrapped around Jun and his head leaning against Jun’s shoulder. “Reply to me!! I’m still waiting!”

Jun huffed, but wrapped his arms around Hiyori anyway. “I wouldn’t miss you, but I was just thinking how it would make giving you a present a bit bother. Good thing you aren’t leaving though, that way I don’t have to think of a present.”

“That’s so cruel!! Ahh, but I really want a present now?” Hiyori moved around in Jun’s hold, freeing his arm from the hug. Poking Jun’s forehead, he let out a little annoyed noise. “You should get me lots of presents! Though….”

“Though?”

“Though…” Hiyori bit his lip, looking up at Jun. They were still hugging, so with their faces so close, Jun could make out the tiniest change in Hiyori’s expression. His brows were furrowed and he looked like he was, for once, considering what to say. Which was rare. Hiyori never thought before he spoke after all.

“Though I think I’m happy you would think about getting me a present! Haha, maybe we’ll have to go to the mall this weekend, I’m sure we can find something that would serve as good present! You really do need guidance on everything, don’t you? You should be happy to have a reliable senpai like me!”

Jun sighed, already regretting that he’d said anything at all. Shopping with Hiyori always took ages, so he knew if they really went out, half of his weekend would be ruined. His head was already filling with the thought on how exhausted he always gets from these shopping trips, when Hiyori spoke up again.

“... and I’m happy you’d want to spend the holiday with me.”

“Huh?”

“Noooothing ~”

Laughing loudly, Hiyori acted just as usual, as if the words that made Jun’s cheeks turn red have never been uttered at all. Ah, it really was hard to deal with someone who would only ever hear himself, but for once, Jun thought that Hiyori could say some cute things from time to time.

So just like one would do to an actual princess, Jun hugged Hiyori tighter and muttered into his ear.

“I’m also happy about that.”

Hiyori hugged him back and laughed. “What’s with you suddenly? Jun-kun is so cuddly today.”

“Hmm, who knows if I can keep it up, so you better not get used to it, Ohii-san. I still haven’t decided if I do want to give you a present or not either. Maybe you’ll have to settle with just another hug.”

“Uuuuu, Jun-kun, that’s really cruel!!” Hiyori pulled away a little, pouting and poking Jun’s chest. “Though I guess, if it’s from Jun-kun, a hug might be enough as present.”


End file.
